


Día 8

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un paseo por las últimas compañeras del Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 8

La mayoría de niñas y niños de su edad hace mucho que ya no tienen amigos imaginarios, o al menos no se atreven a admitirlo. Pero Amelia Pond se pasa las tardes en su cuarto, creando figuras de papel, de plastilina, de barro, de su Doctor Desarrapado, aquel hombre tan extraño que llegó en una cabina azul y prometió volver.  
Pero, tal como aprende de bien pequeña, las promesas no siempre se cumplen. Tardará años en volver a verle, pero puede esperar, sabe que no se lo imaginó, que el Doctor está viajando por el Universo, y cualquier noche volverá para invitarla a ir con él.

Muchos más años más tarde es otra niña la que espera al Doctor y a sus padres, pero Melody no se queda sentada en su cuarto creando aventuras imaginarias, ella puede vivirlas gracias a la Tardis. Ser capaz de regenerarse le da aventuras increíbles como conocer a sus padres de adolescentes, o salvar al Doctor, y ser la hija adoptiva de la Tardis le proporciona viajes extraordinarios.

Aún así hay navidades en que el Doctor se queda solo en su Tardis, mirando al universo, pensando no en las niñas a las que salvó, sino en la chica que le salvó de sí mismo y le permitió conocer a otras muchas más casi tan extraordinarias como ella.  
Rose Tyler sigue viviendo sus propias aventuras, ahora con su otro yo, pero cada Navidad recuerda aquel primer año, cuando aún le gustaba celebrar las fiestas en familia. Qué será de ella, se pregunta. Cómo pude quererla tanto. Cómo duele haberla perdido.


End file.
